wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Вневременный остров
|capital = Святилище Ордоса |major = Древний Пи'джоу (в руинах) |rulers = Ордос |territory= Спорная |government = |loc = Юго-восточнее Нефритового леса, Пандария |affiliation = Ордос, Августейшие Небожители, Император Шаохао |level = 90 }} Величайшая загадка Вневременный остров дрейфовал тысячи лет недалеко от Пандарии. Он был сокрыт туманом, как и остальная Пандария, десять тысяч лет. Но, в отличии от материка, остров то появляется, то пропадает задолго до того, как Пандарию окутал туман. Недавно остров появился вновь и сразу привлек внимание бронзовых драконов, которых в первую очередь интересуют загадки времени на этом острове. Остров является PvE зоной для персонажей 90го уровня и находится восточнее Нефритового леса. Искатели приключений смогут здесь собирать Вневременные монеты, убивать редких монстров, участвовать в некоторых периодических событиях и, самое главное, вызывать на бой любого Небожителя. Игроки, которые завершили предыдущие испытания Черного принца и собрали эпический плащ, смогут здесь завершить цепочку Гневиона и улучшить плащ до легендарного качества. С помощью легендарного плаща у игроков появится возможно убить мирового босса - Ордоса. На острове существуют еженедельные задания, ежедневные задания, множество спрятанных сокровищ, битвы питомцев... и так далее. История Вневременный остров получил свое название из-за постоянного заката, наблюдаемого на нем. Раньше это было священное место пандаренов. Здесь они получали напутствие от Небожителей, мерились с ними силой, самые великие воины среди пандаренов готовились идти по стопам императора Шаохао. Местные пандарены, ставшие на путь гармонии, жили в мирной близости с яунголами и их полубогом Ордосом. Но однажды... остров исчез. Как описывают в истории, остров то появлялся, то исчезал. Некоторые отважные путешественники в моменты появления острова ступали на его земли, но после исчезновения острова их никто не видел. Сегодня остров вернулся и, будем надеяться, в ближайшее время он не пропадет вместе с нами. Попасть сюда На остров можно прилететь на воздушном транспорте с юго-восточной части Нефритового леса. Если у игрока не изучен навык быстрого полета, он скорее всего не успеет добраться до острова живым. На острове находится распорядитель полетов. После разговора с ним игроки смогут добраться сюда воздушным путем сообщения из Монастыря Тянь. Впервые игроки могут попасть на остров, взяв задание , который автоматически предлагается при попадании игрока в Вечноцветущий дол после обновления 5.4. География На острове преобладает гористая и лесистая местности, такие же как и в Нефритовом лесу. Яунголы в основном встречаются выше основного уровня острова, на горах, между которыми протянуты мосты. Пандарены Тушуй и Хоцзинь расположили свои лагеря в западной части острова. В центре острова расположена тренировочная площадка Небожителей. Карты и подзоны Пути сообщения *Лагерь Хоцзинь *Лагерь Тушуй Прилегающие регионы Выдающиеся личности * * * * * * * (мировой босс) * (мировой босс) * (мировой босс) * (мировой босс) * (мировой босс) Perpetual Freedom Once you're on the Timeless Isle, it's open-world adventuring at your own pace. There are a couple quests on the island, but they're not going to tell you exactly where to go and what to do. Instead they exist to encourage you to explore caverns, discover underwater grottos, and battle all manner of frightful beasts for great rewards. The island offers greater challenges as you move away from the serene forest surrounding the temple grounds and into the fiery Ordon Sanctuary, Cavern of Lost Spirits, Croaking Hollow, and other mysterious locales. As this is an open-world experience, everything except the raid bosses is designed to be taken on solo. Being able to take on large creatures by yourself also means that, when the number of people visiting the island dwindles, you'll still be able to bring new characters there and engage with everything it has to offer. While the Elites on the island are standard "group-tap", all of the Rares are "no-tap", so if you see anyone fighting them, even someone from the opposite faction, you can join in and both benefit from bringing it down. Everything on the island also drops something unique. For the easier enemies, it may be consumables that grant you Timeless Coins (see below) or aid you in your adventures into darker places, while tougher enemies can drop epic BoA tokens that can be used to gain Item Level (ilvl) 496 loot, upgrade tokens to gain ilvl 535 gear, Lesser Charms, battle pets, and more. Задания Вневременные события }} Ресурсы File:Green Tea Leaf.jpg|Лист зеленого чая File:Rain Poppy.jpg|Дождевой мак File:Silkweed.jpg|Ваточник File:Ghost Iron Deposit.jpg|Залежи призрачного железа File:Rich Ghost Iron Deposit.jpg|Богатые залежи призрачного железа *Рыбная ловля (не в океане) ** ** ** *Рыбная ловля (не в океане) ** Приручаемые питомцы Ниже представлен список питомцев, которых можно получить, находясь непосредственно на Вневременном острове: Дикие существа * Крабы * Журавли * Драконьи черепахи * Духи огня * Акула-молот * Туманные скрытни * Змеи * Тигры * Духи воды * Акулы * Яки Галерея Достижения Изменения в обновлениях * Заметки Внешние ссылки ;Руководства en:Timeless Isle es:Isla Intemporal Категория:Вневременный остров Категория:Местности Категория:Пандария Категория:Местности Mists of Pandaria Категория:Mists of Pandaria Категория:Острова